


Falling Out of Love, Falling Into You

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, End game Larry, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Harry falls in love with ofc, Harry falls out of love with ofc, Harry gets married, Kisses and Cuddles, Lexi Styles, Lexi loves Louis, Louis moves, M/M, Smut, baby Styles, larry friendship, louis loves harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Love – 1. (noun) an intense feeling of deep affection. 2. (verb) feeling a deep romantic or sexual attachment to.* That’s what you’re supposed to feel when you’re married and that’s exactly what Harry Styles did not feel – at least not anymore. He really had been in love with Nancy when they got married, but now, 4 years later… it’s the blue eyes and tan skin of his best friend that’s making Harry’s heart beat faster. Louis had moved away 7 years ago and eventually they had lost contact. He’s moved back now and Harry’s fallen out of love with Nancy and is quickly falling into it with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Out of Love, Falling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

When Harry got married he had assumed that this was it, this is what he had been waiting for since he started dating - someone to settle down with, someone that understood him, knew him, and loved him truly. He had believed he found that in Nancy. Yeah, you heard right… ‘had believed’… don’t worry, we’ll get to that in a minute.

Harry had known Nancy since they were ten years old and to be honest he didn’t like her then. She had been a little shorter than him, with blue eyes that he thoughts looked too big for her face, messy brown hair, and a crooked smile. Harry and his best friend, Louis, mostly avoided her until they were 15.

Nancy had become more outgoing even though she had gotten braces on her teeth and Harry and Louis admired that since most girls they knew hid themselves when they got braces. Plus she had started growing into her look. Messy brown hair was replaced with shiny, smooth hair with blonde highlights. Her eyes fit her face better and her voice had lost its kid-ish tone. Harry considered her one of his closest friends while Louis on the other hand just considered her a friend.

Everything changed when they hit 17 though. Harry remembers it as though it happened yesterday. It was one week after he turned 17… there had been a quiet knock at the Styles’ front door and Harry opened it to a red eyed, damp cheeked Louis. Harry had pulled Louis inside and sat him on the sofa before finding a blanket for the shivering boy; he definitely wasn’t dressed for the weather.

“What’s the matter Lou?” Harry asked, his voice holding nothing but concern.

Instead of replying, Louis had fallen into Harry’s arms and cried. Harry didn’t know what else to do other than hold his best friend and let him cry. Eventually Louis pulled himself together and pulled away to look up at Harry with tearful eyes.

“We’re moving.” Louis whispered and Harry felt the world crash down around him.

“M-Moving?” Harry choked out.

Louis nodded his head sadly. “Mark got a job in Paris, it’s incredible really, but I don’t want to go.”

“Then don’t go! Stay here, I’m sure mum wouldn’t mind.” Harry exclaimed but Louis was already shaking his head no as fresh tears dropped from his eyes.

“I already tried to ask; my mum said no, we were all going.” Louis said quietly.

“W-When…?” Harry asked with burning eyes.

“N-Next w-week!” Louis sobbed out falling back into Harry’s limp arms as the curly haired boy began to cry.

The two boys had sat on the sofa muttering how they felt like babies for crying but not making any effort to stop. The week that followed had been spent doing everything they possibly could together.

When it came time for Louis to leave Harry found himself standing in the familiar driveway watching his family say goodbye to the Tomlinson’s. When Jay and Anne began talking for a moment Louis walked over to Harry with a sad smile.

“Chin up Haz… we’ll keep in touch, I promise.” Louis said offering him a small smile.

“I know, I’m just going to miss you here.” Harry replied quietly.

“And I’ll miss being here.” Louis responded.

“Louis, love, it’s time to go.” Jay called as she got into her car.

Louis nodded at her then turned back to Harry.

“I gotta go.” He whispered, tears threatening.

“I know…” Harry whispered back then pulled Louis into a tight hug. “Call me as soon as you’re there.”

“I will.” Louis promised then pulled away. “Bye Haz.”

“Bye Lou.” Harry choked out then watched his best friend jump in Jay’s car and leave.

Harry was depressed after Louis left. The two of them video chatted as much as they could as well as called and text, but it just wasn’t the same; Harry hated the distance.

Two weeks after Louis moved Nancy had shown up and demanded Harry clean up and get dressed because they were going to see a film. Harry had to admit that the past two years had been good to Nancy. She was rather stunning with her now just brown wavy hair, blue eyes that sparkled, and perfect smile.

“Are you ready Harry?” Nancy called from downstairs.

He walked down with a heavy sigh and forced a small smile, “Yeah, let’s go.”

“You two have fun, don’t stay out too late darling!” Anne called from the kitchen.

Nancy and Harry went and saw a movie then headed to a small café for hot chocolate.

“How are you doing? Honestly.” Nancy asked quietly.

“Shit… I miss him, even if we do talk a lot.” Harry replied staring down into his cup.

“It’ll be okay… I’m sorry I can’t do anything.” She said completely understanding.

“Just don’t let me go crazy… don’t leave me alone for too long, you’re the only thing that distracts me.” Harry smiled tightly and Nancy nodded.

**

It was seven months later that Harry asked Nancy out. He remembered that day and how he had stumbled over his words. Nancy had muffled her laughter behind her hand and said she’s love to go out with him.

Their first date had been cliché but perfect. Harry took her out to eat at a nice restaurant and then they had gone to see a film. The night had ended with a hug and a kiss on the cheek on the front porch of Nancy’s house. Nancy’s mum and dad had deemed him a keeper right then. When Harry got home he logged onto Skype and called Louis.

“Hiya Haz!” Louis greeted popping up on the screen.

“Hey Lou.” Harry smiled brightly.

“My, my what’s got you smiling?” Louis teased and Harry blushed.

“I asked Nancy out and she said yes, I just got back from our first date.” He replied still smiling.

“And how’d it go?” Louis asked thinking it was kinda funny that Harry was dating the girl they used to avoid.

“It was amazing Lou! She’s great, I really like her.” Harry blushed and Louis smiled.

“I’m happy for you Hazza! Just don’t forget me okay?” Louis joked.

“I could never forget you, you’re my best friend.” Harry replied with a laugh.

**

And it went like that until they turned 19. They were starting Uni, Harry and Nancy were still in England and Louis was still in France. It had been fine for the first few months then things changed.

When Harry would log into Skype, Louis wouldn’t be on and when Louis logged in, Harry wouldn’t be on. Eventually when Harry logged in Louis’ name wasn’t there; he had deleted his account, soon after Harry deleted his as well.

Harry wondered why Louis never returned his calls or texts and eventually he gave up trying. He guessed Louis had made other friends and wasn’t interested in him anymore. It hurt, but Nancy was there to wipe away any tears and soothe him.

That was also the year a modeling agency offered Nancy a contract, which she accepted a week later. Harry understood that, Nancy had gone from average to stunning over the years.

**

The first time Harry told Nancy he loved her was on the day of their one year anniversary, they were still 18 at the time. They had gone on a picnic and while sitting on the ground Harry had presented her with white lilies (her favorite) and a heart shaped pendant edged with diamonds.

“Happy anniversary baby.” Harry had smiled brightly.

“Happy anniversary.” Nancy replied once he secured the necklace around her neck.

They had leaned back against a tree, Nancy curled into his side. Harry had looked down at her the same time she looked up and smiled. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and the words tumbled from his lips.

“I love you.”

Nancy’s face had lit up and she kissed him sweetly. Pulling away she whispered, “I love you too.”

**

Its two years later when Harry goes down on one knee. Nancy’s mum, Tina, and Harry’s mum, Anne, cried as they watched the two with video cameras in their hands.

**

They’re 21 when they get married and the wedding is amazing. Since Nancy was an only child her parents spared no expense; giving her everything she wanted. Their colors had been white, blue, and green and the wedding was during the summer. Harry had tried to get in contact with Louis’ they had always said they’d be each other’s best man, but he couldn’t. Niall, Harry’s now best friend, had happily accepted the position. Harry had thought he couldn’t be more in love when the preached announced them ‘Mr. and Mrs. Harry Styles’. Of course he was wrong.

**

A year and a half later he was falling in love again, this time with a little pink bundle the nurse handed him.

“Have you decided on a name?” The nurse asked softly.

Harry looked over at Nancy in the hospital bed, she looked understandably exhausted, but she smiled and nodded at him.

“We have…” Harry replied looking back down at their baby. “Lexi Marie Styles.”

**

As life goes on things start changing. Nancy is a full time model and Harry owns a popular café. They’re both busy; Nancy has to fly out a lot and Harry has to run the café. He often found himself apologizing to his mum or Nancy’s when he needs somebody to watch Lexi. And he and Nancy have fought over this more times than he cares to remember.

“I’m heading out Harry, I’ll be back late. Please make sure Lexi gets a bath and put to bed.” Nancy said walking into their living room dressed in a simple black dress and heels.

Harry stood up from the sofa and hooks the heart pendant around her neck when she holds it out to him.

“I thought you were staying in tonight?” Harry questioned as he kissed her neck then put her hair back in place.

“I was but Sophia called and wanted to catch up. I couldn’t say no.” Nancy replied turning to look at him.

“Oh, you could, but you didn’t. This is the first evening you’ve had off in months.” Harry said crossing his arms.

“But I haven’t seen Sophia in forever.” Nancy responded rolling her eyes.

“You hardly see me or our daughter! You’re finally off and you’re not even staying home with us.” Harry exclaimed gesturing to one year old Lexi.

The baby is lying in her play pen playing with her toes and giggling.

“Don’t try and guilt trip me. I’m going out.” Nancy replied with an annoyed tone.

Walking past Harry she bent down gracefully and kissed Lexi’s forehead. She then walked to Harry and pecked his lips.

“Love you.” Nancy said then headed for the door.

“Love you too.” Harry sighed and then she’s gone.

He walked over to the play pen and picked up his baby, making her squeal with delight.

“Hi princess.” He coos softly kissing her cheeks. “S’ just you and me tonight.”

“Dahey!” Lexi gurgled and it warmed Harry’s heart.

**

By the time they’re nearing 25 years old the fighting had gotten worse. Nancy would head out with friends every chance she got, leaving Harry to take care of Lexi or take her to either of their mum’s when he had to be at the café. One day Nancy had the day off and Harry had to work.

“You’re keeping Lexi today right?” Harry had asked that morning.

“No, I’m shopping with some of the other models.” Nancy replied sipping her tea.

“Surely you can take her.” Harry said not wanting to dump their daughter on Anne or Tina.

“Absolutely not, I can’t shop and watch her.” Nancy said as though it were so obvious.

Harry frowned and walked over to Lexi who was in her little onesie sitting in her highchair. He picked her up and walked towards the door, grabbing her diaper bag along the way.

“Love you!” Nancy called out.

“Love you too.” Harry replied then left, feeling like he didn’t mean it as much as he used to.

**

When Lexi’s three things haven’t gotten any better. Harry managed to get Nancy to take Lexi with her to see Danielle and her little girl, Natallie, while he goes to work. And that’s where he is now.

Harry stood in the kitchen of his café assessing his employees.

“Make sure you clean the grill off after each use.” Harry said looked over his cooks shoulder.

“Yes sir.” The cook replied.

Harry moved to the door separating the kitchen from the rest of the café and saw someone waiting to order, but no one helping the man who’s looking over at a girl in one of the booths while his fingers tap the counter.

“Where’s Michael?” Harry fumed.

One of his waitresses pointed and Harry walked over to the man laughing and texting.

“Why aren’t you out front?” Harry asked going into boss mode.

“Nobody was coming in.” Michael answered, laughing at Harry’s face.

“Think its funny aye?” Harry questioned with raised eyebrows. “You’re fired, out of my kitchen.”

The guys’ laughter stopped and he stumbled over his words but Harry’s not listening, he’s out front to tend to the still waiting customer.

“I’m so sorry sir; I’m a bit short handed today. What can I get you?” Harry questioned and the man turns to face him.

Harry’s heart almost stopped when his eyes look into ocean blue ones.

“L-Louis?” He asked barely over a whisper.

“Harry?” Louis breathed out.

“Oh my God!” Harry exclaimed moving around the counter to hug Louis.

“Lou!”

“Hazza!”

Harry moved back around the counter and took Louis’ order.

“We have to catch up!” Louis smiled happily.

“Of course, I can join you if you’re not in a hurry?” Harry replied feeling over the moon.

“No, come join us!” Louis said pointing at the booth the girl he had been talking to saw sitting at.

Harry got their order of two teas and a cinnamon swirl muffin and joined them.

“Hi, I’m Harry.” Harry introduced himself to the girl.

“Bonjour, I’m Eleanor.” The girl replied.

“Eleanor lives in Paris; she came to visit while on break from school.” Louis explained quickly not wanting Harry to think something else.

“You live here?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I moved back about a month ago, just been getting settled in. So, how have you been?” Louis asked with a smile as he sipped his tea.

“Good, how about you?” Harry inquired.

“Pretty good. How’s Nancy? You guys still dating?” Louis asked the one thing he really wanted to know.

Harry held up his left hand, “Married.”

And Louis felt his heart sink. You see, for the past 6 years he’s been harboring quite a secret. When he turned 18 he realized he fancied his best friend, but he was already taken. Louis wasn’t one to ruin relationship and really he wanted nothing more than for Harry to be happy so he kept his mouth shut and put on a smile for Harry. When he had moved back to London it was because he had hoped that Nancy and Harry had broken up and because he had intended on telling Harry how he felt. This bit of news put a massive damper on things.

“Oh? How long?” Louis questioned trying not to let his voice give away how broken he now is.

“Four years. I tried to contact you, you know because we always agreed to be each other’s best man, I was never able to reach you though.” Harry replied looking rather sad.

“I’m so sorry Harry! I never meant for us to lose contact.” Louis said sincerely. “When college started I got so busy and when I was on Skype you never were and I deleted it and then you know I’m a complete klutz sometimes and I dropped my phone and lost all my contacts. Nobody had your number, I tried, I really did.”

“It’s okay Louis, you’re back now, we can catch up and pick up right where we left off!” Harry smiled.

“So what do you and your wife do, Harry?” Eleanor asked suddenly, her accent making his name sound more like ‘Arry.

“I own this café and Nancy is a full time model.” Harry replied looking over at the brunette.

“You own this place? No wonder the food and tea is so good!” Louis chuckled and they laughed.

Harry looked around the café and saw someone walk in through the door.

“What the hell…” Harry muttered standing up.

He walked over to the woman with a little girl with tear stained cheeks in her arms.

“Mum… why do you have Lexi and what’s wrong with her?” Harry questioned taking his little girl into his arms.

“Daddy.” Lexi sniffled burying her face into his neck.

“Nancy brought her by, said something about not being able to take Lexi with her while she went out with Sophia.” Anne replied clearly annoyed with Nancy.

Harry closed his eyes in aggravation and held his daughter close. He was getting sick of this.

“Is that Louis!?” Anne suddenly exclaimed and hurried past Harry. “Louis Tomlinson!”

“Anne!” Louis greeted cheerfully standing up to hug her.

“Goodness me! Look at you! You’re all grown up, so handsome!” Anne gushed pinching his cheek and making him blush.

Harry smiled fondly and moved to stand next to Anne; Lexi’s face still buried in his neck.

“Who’s this little one?” Louis asked even though he had a pretty good idea that this was Harry’s daughter, and it made his heart break even more.

“This is Lexi.” Harry replied absolutely beaming as he spoke about his daughter. “Can you say hi to Louis princess?” he cooed softly into her hair.

Harry shifted her a little and very timidly Lexi turned to look at Louis. Normally she would shy away from anyone that wasn’t Harry, Nancy, Anne, Tina, or her granddads, but when her eyes fell on Louis they widened a bit. Louis smiled at her and lifted his hand to take her little one.

“Hi sweetie.” Louis cooed.

Lexi hid her face in Harry’s neck and peaked at Louis shyly. Then she smiled and Louis fell in love with her immediately.

“Haz, she’s absolutely adorable!” Louis smiled tickling her sides making her squirm and giggle in Harry’s arms.

Eleanor, who was still sitting in the booth stood up so she could see the little girl Louis was now speaking sweetly too.

“Oh ‘Arry she’s so cute!” Eleanor exclaimed. “Do you think I could hold her?”

“I’m not sure if she’ll go to you, she never goes to anyone but us.” Harry said warily. “You can try…”

Eleanor nodded and held out her hands in front of Lexi. The little girl looked down at Eleanor’s hands and then back up at her before turning back to Louis, completely ignoring her. Eleanor moved her hands closer and touched her side and Lexi gave an alarmed cry.

“No!” Lexi said curling into Harry more and Eleanor removed her hands immediately.

“Don’t feel bad, like I said she doesn’t go to anyone other than us.” Harry laughed a little and kissed Lexi’s forehead.

Once the little girl was sure Eleanor wasn’t going to take her she turned her attention back to Louis and stared at him with sparkling blue eyes. Slowly she reached out her hand for him and Louis’ face lit up.

“Can I hold you sweetie?” Louis asked softly.

Lexi stared at him for another second and then pushed away from Harry’s shoulder, leaning forward and holding her little arms out to Louis.

“Well I’ll be…” Anne breathed out as Louis carefully took Lexi into his arms and hugged her close.

Lexi looked at Louis and reached up to touch his nose curiously. She cocked her head a little and he smiled. Reaching up, Louis tickled her tummy and she let out a giggle. She poked at his cheeks and he turned his head and playfully bit her finger, making sure to pull in his lips to cover his teeth so he didn’t hurt her. Lexi made a surprised sound and pulled her finger away but then made to poke him again, earning the same reaction. This time she laughed when she pulled her finger away.

“That’s incredible, she never does that.” Harry said looking at his daughter and Louis.

He wished Nancy would take that much interest in their daughter. Harry bit his lip as he watched them, a smiled tugging. Anne looked at Harry and for the first time in a while she sees his green eyes begin to glow again.

**

Three months later and things are really changing. Eleanor had returned to France 3 days after Harry met her and honestly he was pretty glad. She might have been nice but Lexi didn’t like her, not one bit. Eleanor had tried to hold Lexi a few more times and each time she earned a glare from the little girl who would either bury herself in Louis’ and Harry’s arms.

Louis and Harry had been spending a lot of time together, just like when they were younger. When Harry had to work, Louis would show up at the café all smiles ordering tea and a muffin, occasionally a cupcake if he saw Harry placing them in the display case.

Louis worked hard at keeping his feelings for the curly haired lad at bay, but it got harder as time went on. Each time he saw Harry now all he wanted to do was kiss him and cuddle him. He knew he couldn’t do that though. Harry was married and happy and he would not ruin that.

Harry was also trying to keep feelings at bay. It had started the day in the café when Lexi had willingly let Louis hold her. He had stood there and smiled at how they could pass as related. Lexi’s hair color and eyes matched Louis’ and it made Harry feel warm inside for some reason.

He had come to the conclusion two months later that he was indeed falling out of love with Nancy. They fought over the stupidest things and she was having less to do with him or their daughter.

“She just wants you to hold her Nancy!” Harry exclaimed as Lexi held her arms up to her mum waiting to be picked up.

Nancy gave Harry a delirious look, “Are you crazy? Do you know how much this dress cost Harry?”

Harry nearly blew his top at her comment.

“Are you serious? She’s your daughter Nancy, she wants her mother!” Harry snapped standing up from the sofa in their living room.

“I just got home Harry; all I want to do is take a shower and go to sleep! She can’t have everything she wants.” Nancy snapped back and Lexi dropped her arms at her mum’s harsh tone.

Lexi’s face crumbled and the tears started. Harry glared at Nancy then hurried to scoop up his little girl. He wordlessly shoved his wallet and phone into his jean pockets, grabbed his car keys and Lexi’s bag and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Nancy called out.

“Louis’, don’t wait up.” Harry replied then shut the door behind him.

He carried a sniffling Lexi out to the car, shielding her with a blanket from the cold winter air. He strapped her into her car seat and put the blanket over her so she would be warm. Jumping into the driver’s seat he started the car and headed off to Louis’ flat.

Harry knocked on the door hoping Louis would still be awake. It was rather late and he felt horrible for just barraging in on Louis, though he knew he wouldn’t mind, but he just couldn’t take Nancy right now.

A minute later the door opened.

“Harry?” Louis said questioningly before motioning for him to come in.

“Hey Lou, I’m sorry to do this, but do you think we could crash here tonight?” Harry asked stepping into the warm flat with Lexi nuzzled into his neck under her blanket.

“Of course!” Louis replied holding his arms out for Lexi, who goes willingly as always, so Harry can put down her bag and take off his coat.

“Thanks Lou.” Harry said hanging his coat on one of the hooks by Louis’ door.

Louis hums his reply while rocking a sleeping Lexi in his arms with a soft smile on his lips.

“Are you sleepy, darling?” Louis asks quietly and Lexi nods.

“I have an extra mattress we can put on the floor so she doesn’t roll off a bed and get hurt.” Louis said turning his attention to Harry.

“That sounds good as long as she’s warm enough.” Harry sighed then followed Louis to one of his two guest rooms.

“Did you want to sleep with me or on the sofa?” Louis asked suddenly and then his cheeks tint pink because that didn’t come out right. “I mean, you know, like we used to share when we were younger…”

Harry chuckled, smiling when he sees that Louis is blushing. “With you sounds good, maybe you can give me some advice.”

Louis nodded and watched as Harry set the mattress down on the floor. He directed Harry to the closest where he kept extra blankets and then laid Lexi down. Harry covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead.

“Goodnight princess.” Harry whispered to an already sleeping Lexi.

They walk out of the room, leaving the door open, and walk down a little ways to Louis’ room. Louis walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of blue pajama pants and offered them to Harry with a white shirt.

“They’re probably the closest thing I have that’ll fit you.” Louis smiled as Harry accepted the clothes.

Harry gave a little pout and his eyes looked into Louis’ almost teasingly. “Lou… you know I hate sleeping in clothes!”

Louis’ cheeks began to go scarlet and he swallowed thickly because yeah he knows that and damn he wishes they could lose their clothes. But Harry’s married and Lexi’s in the next room so that would be wrong.

“I’m just messing with you.” Harry smiled and then walked into the bathroom to change.

When he returned he crawled up onto the bed with Louis who was leaning back against the head board waiting patiently for him.

“So, what happened?” Louis asked jumping straight to the point.

“We were fighting again and I just couldn’t deal with it again.” Harry explained leaning back once he settled next to Louis. “I just don’t understand it. She used to love holding Lexi and now she’s more concerned about her outfit. That’s what happened tonight… Lou… she made Lexi cry because she refused to pick her up. She said Lexi couldn’t have everything she wanted.”

“I’m sorry Harry, that’s horrible…” Louis looked over at him sadly. “I don’t understand that either, how you could ever reject that face… Lexi is so amazing Hazza, you’re doing such a good job with her.”

“Thanks Lou…” Harry replied quietly looking over at him. “I don’t know what to do… I can’t keep living like this.”

“Well… I guess you just kinda have to ask yourself a really important question…” Louis said starting to hope.

“What question?” Harry asked curiously.

“Do you love Nancy?” Louis asked quietly, looking at Harry and waiting for his reply.

Harry’s mouth opened and closed a few times and he looked down at his hands. His eyes burned because suddenly he felt like it maybe was his fault that things were going downhill when he realized the answer to the question.

He looked up at Louis with tear filled eyes and shook his head, “No, I don’t think I do… I think I’ve fallen out of love. Oh my God this is all my fault.”

Louis’ eyes widen a bit and he shook his head furiously.

“Harry! Baby, don’t cry please, it’s not your fault at all.” Louis said pulling Harry into his arms and letting him cry while trying to calm him. “None of this is your fault Haz, it happens. Sometimes you fall out of love, you can’t control it. It’s not your fault Nancy is turning into a snotty bitch. You did say she was hanging around Sophia and we know how she was back in school.”

Harry can’t help but chuckle at Louis’ tone as he mentions Sophia. She had been the head cheerleader and about as snotty as they come.

“Harry, you need to do what’s best for Lexi. You don’t want her to grow up hearing her parents fight.” Louis said softly.

“I know, you’re right. I need to think on it for a bit… I don’t want to make the wrong decision.” Harry sighed and pressed his nose to Louis’ neck.

“Get some sleep Haz.” Louis murmured feeling his own eyes begin to droop.

They shuffled down under the covers and Louis made to flip so his back was to Harry but Harry stopped him.

“Do you think we could…? I mean maybe… could you just cuddle me?” Harry questioned with red cheeks.

Louis smiled and let out a light chuckle, “Of course Hazza, c’mere.”

Harry scooted closer as Louis held open his arms. He snuggled up against Louis’ chest and closed his eyes, breathing in the still familiar scent that could only be described as Louis. Harry let out a small sigh and Louis’ arms tightened around him.

“Everything will work out.” Louis whispered and he felt Harry nod against his chest before they both slipped into darkness.

The next morning Louis was awakened by a little tug on his shirt. He rolled over in bed to look over the edge and saw Lexi standing there with bright curious eyes. Louis glanced over at Harry who was sleeping peacefully on his back, little snores falling from his perfectly pink lips.

“Hiya princess.” Louis whispered moving to sit up and pick the little girl up.

Lexi looked around Louis at Harry and then back at Louis.

“Does daddy always snore?” Louis asked softly to which Lexi smiled. “Are you hungry princess?”

Lexi nodded her head then snuggled into Louis’ shoulder as he stood up slowly, making sure she was securely in his arms. They walked out to the kitchen and Louis pulled out some pancakes he had made the prior morning. With Lexi in his arms and holding onto his neck, he placed some on a plate and heated them in the microwave until they were hot. With a smile on his face and the occasional kiss to Lexi’s cheek he place a small bit of butter on them and then maple syrup once it melted.

Picking up the plate he moved to the table and sat down, placing Lexi on his lap. Louis cut up the pancake into pieces she could manage as Lexi watched on. He speared a piece with a fork and held it up to her. She took the bite from him and smacked her lips once she chewed and swallowed it before looking at him for another piece.

Meanwhile back in Louis’ bedroom Harry had woken up slightly confused as to why he wasn’t in his own bed, and then he remembered last night. Stretching, he got out of bed and smiled down at the clothes he was wearing. Louis’ blue flannel plants were a little too short for him, but the shirt fit rather well. Walking out of the bedroom he peaked into the guest room and found it empty. As he walked down the hall he heard a little giggle float through the air and smiled.

Quietly, he walked to the edge of the hall and peered around the corner at the table where Louis and Lexi sat. He felt his heart warm as he watched Louis feed Lexi, careful to make sure the little girl didn’t get hurt by the fork. A smile worked its way onto Harry’s lips when Louis leaned down to press a kiss to Lexi’s forehead while she ate.

Harry watched them for a little longer and then decided he was hungry so he walked into the room. Louis looked up from Lexi and smiled happily at him.

“Morning Harry!” Louis said before turning back to Lexi who was making a grabby motion for another piece of pancake.

“Morning Lou.” Harry replied walking over as Louis forked another piece of pancake.

Harry leaned down and pressed a bunch of kisses to Lexi’s cheek, making her giggle with delight and try to get away from him, while placing his hand on the back of Louis’ neck. Louis felt warmth spread through his entire body just like he had last night when he had held Harry close. Course, unknown to him, Harry was feeling the exact same warmth traveling up his arm.

“Are there anymore pancakes? I have to assume your cooking skills have improved if you’re feeding them to my daughter and she’s eating them.” Harry teased walking towards the fridge.

“Shut up.” Louis mumbled under his breath. “But yes there are more and yes my cooking skills have improved, nothing compared to yours though.”

Harry got his breakfast then sat down at the table with them. Louis glared at him as he took a dramatically slow bite, as though afraid he’d die if he ate the pancake. Harry smiled around the fork as he tasted the pancake.

“They’re really good Lou. I can see why Lexi is being a little piggy.” Harry beamed looking from Louis to his daughter.

“Thanks.” Louis chuckled and continued on with feeding Lexi.

Right after Harry finished eating his phone rang from where it sat in the living room.

“Hello?” He answered wiping a bit of syrup from his mouth.

“I have to go out of town Harry.” Nancy’s voice sounded from the other end.

Harry sighed and walked further away from Louis and Lexi.

“What for?” He asked trying not to let his aggravation come through.

“They need me for a shoot in Paris; I’ll only be gone three days at the most.” Nancy replied and he heard the sound of a suitcase zip.

“Alright, have a safe flight, call me when you get there?” Harry said staring out the living room window.

“I will.” Nancy promised. “Oh and Harry, I’m sorry about last night, it had just been a really long day, I didn’t mean to make Lexi cry.”

“It’s okay.” Harry answered accepting her apology.

“I have to go or I’ll miss my flight. Love you.” Nancy said and Harry sighed.

“You too, bye.” He replied then hung up the phone.

That was the first time he didn’t say I love you.

**

One month later Harry found himself sitting at him at home waiting for Nancy to arrive from work. He was nervous. He had taken Lexi over to his mums asking her to watch her for a couple hours because he needed to have a talk with Nancy and he didn’t want Lexi to be there if things got out of control.

Anne of course knew what was going on. She knew Harry had fallen out of love with Nancy, she could see it in his eyes. Anne could also see the way Harry had begun to look at Louis and he knew Harry wasn’t far from being in love again.

“Harry, I’m home!” Nancy called out as she entered their home.

She came walking into the living room and Harry looked up at her with a tight smile, “We need to talk.”

“Okay, let me just set my stuff down and change real quick.” Nancy replied slowly then scurried off to their bedroom.

Five minutes later she returned with her hair pulled up into a messy bun like she used to wear it before she became a model. She settled onto the sofa next to Harry.

“Where’s Lexi?” Nancy questioned noticing the empty play pen.

“She’s with my mum.” Harry answered shortly.

“Oh okay, so what’d you want to talk about?” Nancy asked looking at him expectantly.

Harry sighed heavily and turned to face her, “Nancy do you feel anything at all for me anymore?” he asked looking into her eyes.

Nancy’s mouth opened and closed at the question unable to form a response.

“That’s what I thought. Don’t feel bad, it’s the same for me… I’ve fallen out of love. I thought for sure you were the one four years ago… even two years ago… but this year things have really changed.” Harry said reaching over and taking her hand.

“I’m too busy for a family…” Nancy said quietly.

And it was true; she was too busy for a family. She was constantly leaving England to go to America or France for a photoshoot so she didn’t have time to be a wife or a mother. Nancy always felt bad when she didn’t feel up to giving Lexi or Harry the attention they deserved, having worked a long day.

“I think we should get a divorce.” Harry said and Nancy nodded her head in agreement. “I can’t keep putting Lexi through this… I don’t want her to grow up and think fighting is normal.”

“Okay.” Nancy replied softly.

“You can still see her of course, but I want custody of her.” Harry stated squeezing her hand.

Nancy nodded and then went to hug him which he happily returned.

“I did love you Harry, I really did. I’m sorry it didn’t work out like we thought it would.” Nancy spoke quietly as they hugged.

“Me too. We can still be friends though.” Harry smiled pulling away from her.

She nodded her head and then pulled out her phone, “I’ll go ahead and call a divorce lawyer.”

**

Another month later it was official, Harry Styles was officially a single man again and Nancy was no longer Nancy Styles, she was Nancy Roberts once again.

Harry hurried over to Louis’ flat and knocked on the door excitedly after the lawyer had called and told him everything was done. Louis answered the door with a cupcake from Harry’s café in his hand.

“It’s done!” Harry smiled and Louis smiled back.

“Single once more Hazza!” Louis cheered and pulled him into a hug, careful to make sure the icing on the cupcake didn’t get on Harry’s clothes.

Harry chuckled and then got serious as he pulled away.

“Thank you for being there through all of this Lou, it means so much. We were a part for 7 years but you came back and were there when I needed you, like you had never even left.” Harry said then pulled Louis in for another tight hug.

“You’re welcome Haz; I’ll always be there for you.” Louis promised because it was true.

He would never leave Harry’s side again if he could help it. He figured that they would probably never be a thing though, I mean Harry was obviously straight; having been married to a girl and had a child with her. But he’d force himself to keep his feelings for the curly haired lad hidden if that meant having him in his life.

**

It was three months later when another change took place, this time a good one.

Three old Lexi was sleeping soundly on Louis’ sofa, having fallen asleep while watching the Little Mermaid. Harry had come over for dinner and brought Lexi, who was quite excited to see Louis. She had squirmed out of Harry’s arms and rushed over to greet Louis with her arms outstretched.

“Hello Princess!” Louis cooed scooping her up.

“LouLou!” Lexi chanted happily.

Harry stood back and watched with a smile plastered on his face as Louis tickled Lexi, the little girls squeals of delight filling the flat. They had moved to the table where Louis had just set dinner and sat down. Harry was impressed with the cooking skills Louis had developed while he was in Paris; everything Harry had tried that Louis made was completely delicious.

After dinner Harry had switched on the telly for Lexi and popped in the Little Mermaid. Thirty minutes into the movie she fell asleep and Harry walked to the kitchen where Louis was putting away dishes from the night.

“Lexi still watching the movie?” Louis asked looking over his shoulder and smiling at Harry.

“No, she fell asleep.” Harry replied quietly.

“Aw.” Louis cooed turning around and leaning up against the counter.

“She loves you ya know?” Harry stated moving closer to him.

“I love her too; she’s amazing, just like you. I swear she’s going to be just as cheeky and she’ll make all the boys swoon with just a look.” Louis chuckled at Harry’s face.

“Don’t even mention boys to me… I don’t want to think about it.” Harry scowled. “I’d rather she stay little and never have to go through heartbreak.”

Louis laughed quietly and stared out to the living room at Lexi’s sleeping form. Harry watched as a smile graced Louis’ lips, a smile that screamed that he loved her like she was his own.

“I’d love to have a daughter like her one day.” Louis stated still looking at Lexi.

Harry’s heart beat a little faster at Louis’ words. Numerous times he had found himself thinking about how happy Lexi would be if Louis was around all the time. He thought about how happy he would be if Louis was around all the time. There was just something about Louis that made Harry’s heart beat faster and made him itch to feel Louis’ body pressed against his as they kissed.

Louis looked over at Harry and their eyes met; it felt electric. Louis’ eyes got a bit wider and they both felt the tension between them. Harry’s eyes darted back and forth between Louis, asking with his eyes and searching for the answer. When he got it, he crossed the room, took Louis’ face in his hands, and kissed him, hard.

Louis gasped and his arms immediately went to wrap around Harry’s neck, pulling him closer. Harry kissed Louis like his life depended on it and Louis kissed him back with equal passion. He had waited so long for this moment, a moment he thought would never happen, but here he was standing in his kitchen, snogging Harry for all he’s worth.

When they pulled away they were both panting but grinning like complete idiots.

“Wow.” Harry breathed out and Louis giggles.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Louis said with his arms still wrapped around Harry’s neck.

“So you don’t mind if we do that again?” Harry whispered leaning in again.

“Not at all.” Is the last thing Louis can say before Harry’s lips are sealed with his own.

**

It didn’t take long for Harry to ask Louis out properly. The two of them began spending more time together and Lexi was absolutely thrilled with Louis’ constant presence. The three year old would often climb up into Louis’ lap and smack a kiss on his cheek, knowing she’d get one in return. Her laughter would fill up the room when Louis tickled her. And whenever Louis and Harry would have a movie night, Lexi, no matter how tired she was, refused to go to sleep without getting a goodnight hug from Louis, sleepily whispering the words ‘love you’ into his ear.

Harry would put her in the guest room, leaving the door open halfway so he could hear if she needed him, kiss her forehead, tuck her in, and then stroll back to the living room. He would snuggle back into Louis’ side, burying his face into the blue eyes boys’ neck so he could plant lazy kisses on then tan skin.

And Harry thought maybe he was crazy, because it had taken a year for him to tell Nancy he loved her, but it was only a month after he and Louis started dating that he looked straight into Louis’ eyes and told him.

Harry had woken up that morning with a smile on his face, something that was a frequent occurrence. It had been four months since his divorce and exactly one month since he had begun dating Louis. Despite many protests from Louis, Harry said he was taking him out tonight and told him to wear something nice. He had gone over to his mum’s and dropped Lexi off for the night. Harry loved having Lexi around but he really wanted tonight to be just him and Louis and Anne had been gracious enough to watch her.

He arrived at Louis’ at exactly seven o’clock, clad in simple black pants, a white button down, and a black blazer. In his hand he held a single red rose which was resting gently on his lips as he knocked on the door and waited. A moment later Louis opened the door and froze, completely taken by how Harry looked.

“Shit…” He whispered dragging his eyes over Harry.

Harry’s smile grew and he held the rose out to Louis almost shyly. Louis accepted it and brought it to his nose, taking in the sweet smell of whatever mist the store had sprayed on it.

“Ready to go?” Harry asked softly.

Louis nodded and stepped out of the flat, the rose still in his hand. He slipped his free hand into Harry’s and with the rose pressed to his lips, hiding an idiotic smile; they walked out to Harry’s car.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to Mariono’s (A/N: not real) one of London’s high dollar Italian restaurants.

“Harry…” Louis said eyeing the restaurant.

“Nope, not a word.” Harry chuckled hopping out of the car and hurrying around to open Louis’ door.

He led Louis into the fancy restaurant where the hostess greeted them with a smile.

“Hi, welcome to Mariono’s, do you have a reservation?” She asked in a naturally soft tone.

“Styles.” Harry nodded and the girl looked down at their electronic seating chart.

“Right this way Sir.” She said looking back up, grabbing to menus, and gesturing for them to follow her.

They followed her over to where there were booths nestled into the walls, providing privacy and a more intimate feeling. Louis was gob smacked, he knew getting these booths cost money… a lot of money.

As soon as they sat down a waitress came up with a bottle of wine. She greeted them politely then set to work popping the cork with a flourish and filling their glasses. Backing away she let them look over the menu.

“Harry… you really didn’t have to do this… this place is so expensive.” Louis said quietly looking up at the gorgeous man he had been calling his for a month now.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, “I know that Lou, but I wanted to take you somewhere special.”

Louis shook his head but couldn’t keep a smile from forming.

Through their meal they talked and laughed. When the check came, Harry wordlessly held out his card to the waitress, not bothering to even look at the amount. Once they were back in Harry’s car, instead of heading back to Louis’ flat he headed towards a large park nearby with a lake.

“Haz what are we doing?” Louis asked when Harry parked the car.

“Going for stroll of course.” Harry smiled and Louis chuckled, of course.

Hand in hand they walked down to the lake and strolled along the sidewalk, the moon casting off just enough light for them to see. Harry pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to someone then pulled Louis to a stop.

“Look at the stars Boo.” Harry whispered.

Louis looked up at the star filled sky and smiled, it really was incredible.

“It’s beautiful.” Louis replied, eyes bright.

“I think your eyes have them beat.” Harry said not even looking at the sky but instead looking at Louis’ moon lit blue orbs.

Louis brought his eyes down to Harry and Harry knew right then, had there been a doubt, that he was in love. Louis went up on his toes and pressed his lips to Harry’s in a slow tender kiss. A hiss filled the air and Louis pulled away to look out at the lake.

“What…” Louis started as Harry moved to stand behind him and wrap his longer arms around his shoulders, pressing his chest to Louis’ back.

A loud pop sounded and a burst of color filled the night sky. Louis gasped as more fireworks shot into the sky, the burst of colors reflecting in his eyes.

Harry smiled and nosed into Louis’ hair. It had cost a bit of money but with the help of Niall and Louis’ friends, Liam and Zayn, they had made it happen. He looked at Louis’ wonderstruck expression and decided it had been worth every penny.

As the display came to an end he held Louis tighter, waiting… waiting for the last ones to light up the sky. The world around them became silent and Louis tried to move, thinking it was done, but Harry held him in place.

Louis was about to ask why when another hiss filled the air followed by three loud pops. His eyes jerked to the sky just as they exploded, writing the words ‘I Love You’ across the black starry canvas. Louis’ shoulders began to shake immediately and Harry held him tight, pressing gentle kisses into his hair.

Louis swiveled in his arms and mashed their lips together, his arms winding tight around Harry’s neck. Even if Louis hadn’t whispered the words, Harry would’ve known the feeling was mutual, but it meant even more hearing them.

“I love you too.” Louis whispered bumping his nose against Harry’s.

They stood there for a while just holding each other, swaying with the wind blowing around them.

“Let’s go back to my place, yeah?” Louis said quietly slipping his hand into Harry’s.

Harry nodded his agreement and with one more peck to Louis’ soft pink lips they headed back to the car and drove to Louis’ flat.

Almost as soon as the door closed to the flat Louis was in Harry’s arms, legs wrapped around the taller man’s waist and arms wrapped around his neck with lips pressed to darker pink ones. Harry’s hands gripped Louis’ thighs and he returned the kiss with equal passion.

“Bedroom.” Louis managed to breathe out against Harry’s lips.

Harry could feel Louis’ hard on pressing against him as he moved through the flat and into the master suite. He lay Louis down on the bed, crawling on top of him and straddling his waist as they continued to kiss. Louis pushed Harry’s blazer off his shoulders and tossed it away from them, not caring where it landed. He ran his hands along Harry’s back and shoulders feeling the defined muscles beneath his white shirt. Harry tugged Louis’ blazer off of him and like Louis tossed it away without care.

Their lips were feverish against each other as they worked to unbutton the others shirt. Once they were both undone, Louis grabbed the back of Harry’s neck and pushed him so he landed on his back and Louis quickly straddled him with dominate love and lust in his eyes.

He ran his hands over Harry’s smooth, tone chest; tweaking his nipples and tracing his abs. Harry whined in the back of his throat as Louis lowered his mouth to Harry’s neck and began to suckle on the lightly tan skin.

“Lou!” Harry gasped feeling the dull pain of the forming love bite. “Ohhh... Please I need you!”

Louis planted feather light kisses to Harry’s jaw and down his neck while he whispered, “I got you baby, gonna take good care of you.”

It wasn’t long after that they lay bare, Harry’s breathy moans filling the air as Louis’ fingers worked between his legs, stretching him.

“S-Shitt!” Harry panted rocking down onto Louis’ fingers. “M’ ready, p-please!”

Louis removed his hand, earning a whimper of loss from Harry, and grabbed the lube that lay on the bed. He slicked his length up, not bothering with a condom knowing they were both clean. Louis lined up with Harry’s entrance and pushed in slow knowing Harry was a virgin to this. When his hips rested against Harry he stopped and looked at Harry who had his eyes squeezed shut.

“You okay love?” Louis asked kissing Harry’s chin.

“M’ okay, just give me a minute.” Harry choked out thumbing Louis’ bicep.

Louis continued to press soft kisses to every piece of Harry’s face and neck he could reach, whispering sweetly to him.

“You’re doing so good babe.” – “You feel so incredible.” – “Love you so much baby.”

Eventually Harry whispered for Louis to move and he began to rock into Harry slowly. He adjusted his angle of few times trying to find that little spot in Harry that would override all the pain. When he found it, Harry let out a cry and begged Louis to go faster and harder. Louis slowly built up his thrusts until he was almost pounding Harry into the mattress.

“Louis! Please don’t stop, feels so good baby!” Harry cried out as heat curled inside him.

Louis released one hand from Harry’s hip and intertwined their fingers.

“Shit Haz, I’m so close.” Louis panted against Harry’s neck. “You gonna cum for me baby? Be a good boy and cum for me Hazza.”

Louis’ words sent Harry over the edge and his orgasm racked through his body; warm cum shooting between their chests. Harry clenched around Louis and it brought him to his end quickly. His hips jerked forward as he shot his load into Harry, panting out ‘I love yous’.

Louis slowly pulled out and collapsed on the bed, Harry immediately curling against him. He lazily ran his fingers through Harry’s curly hair and rubbed his thumb of their intertwined hands against Harry’s.

“We should take a shower, get cleaned up.” Louis said into the quiet room.

“Yeah.” Harry replied and moved to sit up. “Ow.”

Louis couldn’t help but snicker as he stood up easily and watched Harry carefully stand.

“Oops.” Louis chuckled lightly.

Harry glared at him playfully, “Next time I’m topping.”

“Whatever Hazza.” Louis smiled and turned to walk to the bathroom but Harry grabbed him.

He wrapped his arms around Louis’ small waist and pulled so that their bodies were flush. “I love you.”

Louis beamed up at him, “I love you too.”

They moved in at the same time, sealing their words with a tender kiss, before pulling apart and heading into the bathroom.

**

Some people might have considered it fast… especially for someone that had gotten divorced just a year and a half before… but Harry didn’t care.

Harry and Louis had been dating for a year and two months. Within those fourteen months, Louis’ family had visited from Paris, hugging Harry just as tight as they hugged Louis. Also, Louis’ friend, Zayn, who had helped with the fireworks, had visited and Harry knew immediately that they would become friends.

A month prior to the present day Harry had gone out of town, supposedly looking at an opportunity to expand his business and take the café to Pairs. What Louis didn’t know was that Harry was actually going to have a chat with Jay and Mark. Harry returned a few days later all smiles when Louis picked him up from the airport.

The weather had gotten colder as the month drug on and soon it was Christmas time, which meant Louis’ birthday. Harry had gotten something very special for Louis and that night as he debated how to give it to him he had the sudden idea to write a note to go along with the gift.

That night after Harry put five year old Lexi to bed, he sat down at his kitchen’s breakfast bar with a pen and a sheet of paper. He tapped the pen on his chin for a moment and then began to write… the words flowing easily. When he finished, he folded the letter, placed it in an envelope, and sealed it before placing it with the box that held Louis’ present.

When Louis’ birthday finally came Harry had demanded he put on something nice because he was taking him out. And when Louis complained about Harry making too big of a deal out of his birthday Harry simply waved him off, kissed him, and gave him a little shove silently telling him to get ready.

Harry took Louis to the same restaurant they had eaten at for the day they said I love you for the first time. This time however Harry didn’t reserve one of the private tables, instead they were sat near the center of the room. Louis glanced around at the busy restaurant before turning his attention to the menu.

When they finished eating Harry hopped up whispering he was going to the loo and would be right back. A moment after he left, their waiter walked up to Louis with a pleasant smile and handed him an envelope with his name written on the front before walking away.

With a confused look Louis opened the envelope and pulled out the folded piece of paper inside. Opening it up slowly he began to read…

Dear Louis,

I’m sure you’re thinking this is weird, but I don’t care. Every time I think about you I can never think clearly, so I thought maybe writing it down would help me get my thoughts together. You mean absolutely everything to me, you are my entire world. When I’m with you I feel unexplainably happy, I don’t think anyone could be happier than I am when we’re together. I could compare your eyes to the stars that shine bright in the night sky, but honestly, your eyes put them to shame. Every time I look into your beautiful blue eyes I get lost, I feel like I’m floating in an ocean and it’s paradise to me. I love when you smile or laugh and you get these crinkles by your eyes, it lets me know you’re truly happy… and I like to think that I’m the cause. Have I ever mentioned that I love your hair? If I haven’t, I do. I love when you just run your hands through it and let it be but I also love when you style it into a quiff. I love that it’s the color of caramel and I love how sweet it smells. You probably already know this, because I’ve said it a lot over the past year, but I love your body, from your muscular thighs to your biceps and everything else. I’ll never understand how one man can be so beautiful, so perfect.

Honestly, I never pictured myself with a guy, but you’ve opened my eyes to a whole other world. You’ve shown me a love that I sometimes don’t feel I deserve and all I can do is try and love you just as much, if not more because you truly deserve the world. The bottom line of it all is that over the past fourteen months, all those things have made me fall even more in love with you. I’ll never be able to explain how deeply I feel for you, but I hope this is a start… Stand up and turn around love, you’re present awaits you.

Love Always, Harry

By the time Louis finishes reading the letter he’s crying because fuck if Harry isn’t the most perfect human to ever walk the planet and he doesn’t know how he got to lucky. Slowly he stands up from the table, very aware that people are staring at him, wondering why he’s crying, and he turns around.

Louis made to take a step but freezes when he sees Harry there before him. It’s not that that makes him freeze though, it’s the fact that Harry’s on one knee. Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small box and Louis’ got his arm thrown over his mouth trying not to sob out loud as tears cascade down his cheeks.

“Louis William Tomlinson, I love you so much and I know with all my heart that I want to have you by my side forever.” Harry smiled up at his crying love and opened the box revealing a silver ring with two diamond chips. “Will you marry me?”

The world around them seemed to be waiting for Louis’ answer; the whole restaurant has gone quiet. Then Louis’ nodding and choking out a yes through his tears. The people around them clapped and Harry slid the ring onto Louis’ finger as he remained knelt in front of him. He presses a tender kiss to the finger and then stands up to hug Louis.

“I love you so much Haz.” Louis whispered into Harry’s neck.

“I love you too Boo.” Harry replied and pulled back just enough so he can kiss his now fiancé.

“Congratulations sweetheart!” A voice behind them said and Louis breaks away to see his mum, stepdad, and sisters standing there smiling.

“Mum!” Louis exclaimed and hurried to hug them all.

“Let me see.” Lottie demands gesturing to Louis’ left hand.

Louis blushed and held up his hand for his little sister to admire. Lottie examined the ring and then smiled brightly at her brother.

“Hold onto that one Lou.” She laughed and then hugged him again.

When Louis turned around to look at Harry he sees Anne, Gemma, and Robin standing beside Harry congratulating him. They all moved in for a group hug with the newly engaged couple in the middle.

**

“Daddddd!” Lexi’s voice rang out through their London home.

Louis swears he’ll never get used to hearing her call him that even though it’s been two years. Two years since he married the love of his life and gained a stepdaughter that he treats just like his own. Sure, he and Harry have had some ups and downs but at the end of each day when they’ve had a disagreement one of them always comes to bed whispering apologies that somehow always lead to love making.

“What is it love?” Louis asked as eight year old Lexi appeared in the kitchen.

“Daddy said we could make cookies.” She replied giving him big doe eyes.

“Did he now?” Louis mused moving over to where they kept their recipes and picks out the one for chocolate chip cookies.

Lexi nodded her head and gave Louis a smile that lets him know Harry didn’t say they could but who is he to deny those baby blue eyes.

“Well then, I guess we should make some cookies.” Louis smiled down at her and she beams at him.

An hour later they’re pulling cookies from the oven and setting them on the counter to cool when Harry walks in.

“I thought I smelled something…” Harry said eyeing the cookies and then letting his gaze drop to his daughter who tried to hide herself behind Louis. “Did you tell Dad I said you guy’s could make cookies?”

There’s not an ounce of anger in Harry’s voice and Louis can’t help but smile as Lexi shakes her head no. He lives for these moments. He lives for seeing Lexi smile and giggle. He lives for cuddling with Harry and sharing sweet kisses. He lives for loving them both and being a family.

“So sneaky, just like Dad when he was young.” Harry smiled lightly bopping Louis on the nose.

And Lexi smiled happily because she knows she’s not in trouble. With a plate of cookies and glasses of milk they make their way into the living room and settle on the sofa. They eat the cookies and eventually Lexi falls asleep curled up with her head in Louis’ lap, who is cuddled up against Harry, and her legs on Harry’s lap. Louis brushed her soft brown hair out of her face while Harry draped blanket over her. They both smiled down at her with nothing but love in their eyes.

Louis rested his head against Harry’s chest and he felt like a smile was permanently etched onto his face; this was his family, his world… Harry and Lexi. Harry reached over and pulled Louis’ left hand to his lips and Louis pulled back just enough to watch Harry kiss the finger where his wedding band is. Louis smiled watched the sweet gesture and he can’t resist tilting his head up a little more, offering his lips to Harry who is more than happy to fulfill the silent request.

“I love you.” Harry murmured against Louis’ soft pink lips.

“I love you too, always.” Louis replied and then settled back against Harry’s chest, watching Lexi sleep until he too drifted off.

**

“And don’t let him convince you to do something you don’t want to do.” Louis said hooking the necklace Lexi handed him around her neck.

“Dad… I know… I promise I’ll be fine and I won’t.” Sixteen year old Lexi huffed out turning to face Louis.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh as he watched his daughter and husband. Louis had given her this speech a few days ago when Lexi came home from school, all smiles, announcing that her crush, Jason, had asked her on a date. Harry had been dreading the day when his little girl would come home smitten with a boy and when it did he couldn’t help but want to rewind life and take them back to when she was 10 and not interested.

“I’m sorry sweetheart; I just don’t want anything to happen to you.” Louis sighed pulling her in for a hug.

“I know.” Lexi said happily receiving the hug.

It was something Louis and Harry were both happy about. Even once Lexi became a teenager she still wanted hugs from her dads, in private or in public, she really didn’t care.

The door bell rang and Harry moved to answer it while Lexi grabbed her purse and phone. He opened it up revealing a clean cut lad with happy hazel eyes and a nervous face.

“H-Hello Sir, I’m Jason… I’m here to pick up Lexi.” The boy stuttered out.

At that moment Lexi appeared beside Harry wearing a bright smile.

“Hi Jase! These are my parents.” Lexi said gesturing to Harry and Louis who was standing behind Harry. “We can leave, I’m all ready.”

Lexi turned and moved to hug Louis, the two exchanging whispered I love you’s, before she turned to Harry and doing the same.

As she pulled back Harry stopped them and pointed at Jason and then at his daughter sternly, “Not a minute after 10.”

“Promise.” Lexi smiled and pecked his cheek before walking out of the house with Jason.

Louis and Harry walked over to the large window in their living room and watching as Jason opened the door of the car for Lexi before running around to the other side and getting into the driver’s seat.

“Least he looks harmless… didn’t get a bad boy vibe from him.” Louis chuckled as Harry moved behind him, wrapping his long arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“No bad boys.” Harry groaned as they watched the car reverse out of the driveway.

Louis laughed and leaned his head against Harry’s for a moment before Harry nosed under his jaw and started planting feather light kisses to his neck. They’d been married ten years now and every touch was still just as electric as it had been when they first started dating.

“Hey Haz?” Louis questioned tilting his head to give Harry better access to his neck.

“Hmm?” Harry hummed his response latching onto Louis’ sweet spot.

“Do… Do you think even at 38 you have enough stamina to pound me into our mattress?” Louis asked as a soft moan left his lips.

“Shit I don’t know but I’d love to find out.” Harry groaned turning Louis around and lifting him up.

Harry carried Louis through their home and into their master bedroom, passing the sofa where Lexi’s snow white cat lay snoozing. He laid his husband down on their king size bed and crawled up so he could straddle him. Harry sat back on the heels of his feet and just stared down at Louis who pushed up to rest on his elbows, staring back curiously.

“You’re just as handsome now as you were ten years ago, ya know?” Harry said softly leaning forward and planting his hands on either side of Louis.

Louis blushed and his eyes glittered with happiness as he reached up and placed his hand on the back of Harry’s neck, drawling him into a tender kiss. Harry placed a hand on Louis’ back and lowered the shorter lad down onto the bed, his head coming to rest on the pillows.

“I love you Louis.” Harry whispered as he began pulling off Louis’ clothes.

“Just as I love you Harry.” Louis replied bring his hands up to make quick work of ridding Harry of his clothes.

**

When Harry thinks about it, if he could go back in time the only thing he would change would be trying harder to stay in contact with Louis and maybe discovering their feelings for each other sooner, but then he thinks about Lexi and how if he hadn't married Nancy then he wouldn't have her and then he thinks, no, he wouldn’t change a thing, he’d do it all the same.

Nancy had met Liam and it had been a done deal from the very beginning. Harry had reunited with Louis and had fallen in love. Both of them were happy. And when Nancy and Harry looked at their husbands they thought falling out of love to fall into you… well… they wouldn’t have it any other way.

~Fin~


End file.
